poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie
Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie is a full movie of Tino's Adventures Chronicles. Plot Six months later, after the Bahai Bay was destroyed and taken over by the Masters of Evil. Tino and his friends must find and bring their brainwashed friends and get them back to their old selves in order to stop the villains and prevent them from building an evil empire and save the bay quite possibly the world. Characters Heroes: * Tino Tonitini, Lor McQuarrie, Carver Rene Descartes & Tish Katsufrakis * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max, Dawn, Piplup, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie & Dedenne * The Rainbooms * Mane 6 * Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadance * Lazlo, Raj and Clam * Ed, Double-D, And Eddy * The Justice Acre Wood Brood (Including Rita Loud and Lynn Loud Sr.) * The Magic School Bus gang * Mordecai and Rigby, Skips, Pops, Benson, Muscle Man, Hi-Five Ghost & Nikolai * Baby Ducks (from A Bunch of Baby Ducks) * Flik and his friends * Shido and his friends * Hiccup, Toothless and their friends * Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and Maisie Lockwood * Rexy and Blue * Kirby & Meta Knight * Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael & Michelangelo * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Shadow the Hedgehog * Silver the Hedgehog * Tempest Shadow/Fizzlepop Berrytwist * Grubber * The DigiDestined and their Digimon * The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan * Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker * Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Daphne Blake, Fred Jones and Velma Dinkley * Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore * Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck and Grandma Longneck * 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance & The 100 Acre Avatar League * Teen Titans (Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and Cyborg) * Goku, Gohan, Goten, Vegeta, Trunks, Pan, Piccolo Villains: * The Masters of Evil * The Mean Girls Gang * Infinite, Fake Shadow, Zavok, Metal Sonic & Chaos * Malefor * Giovanni & Team Rocket * Garrett Bobby Ferguson Jr. * The L.O.S.E.R.S Empire * Spectral Space Pirates * Count Geoffrey * Ozzy and Strut * Ichy and Dil * Rinkus and Sierra * Frieza * Cell * Majin Buu * Android 13 Deceased Villains Revived by GBF Jr. *Garrett Bobby Ferguson Sr. *Ratigan *Hopper *Maleficent * Jafar * Shan Yu and the Huns * Thrax * Drake (The Pebble & the Penguin) * Dr. Facilier * The Horned King * Percival C. McLeach * Commander Rouke * Shredder (2012 version) * Rasputin * Howard Fightington * Zombies (Regular Show) * Rahzar * Carnotaurs * Cyrus * Pokemon Hunter J, Salamence, Ariados & Drapion * J's Henchmen, Golbat, Crobat, Sharpedo, Skarmory & Metang * Lysandre, Pyroar & Shiny Gyarados * Sharptooth * Indominus Rex * Indoraptor * Natalia/Natalie (Regular Show: The Real Thomas) * Aku * Hydra * The Titans and Cyclops * Captain Ginyu * Mother Gothel * The High Priestess * The Urge * The Hammer * Blonde men * Destroyer of Worlds * Alpha-Dog and Blitz Comet * Giant Susan * The Duck Collector * Summertime Song * Snowballs the Ice Monster * Giant Susan * Warden of the Internet * Talking Hot Dogs * No Rules Man * Matchmaker Mclntyre * Davy Jones * Mor'du * Maitre d' * Naga * Hector (Regular Show) * Prince Froglip and the Goblins * Simone Lenoir, Lena Dupree and Jacques * Ben Ravencroft & Sarah Ravencroft * Cool Cubed and his Translator * Game Store Manager * Stag-man * The Wickets * Broseph Chilaxton * Grease Monster * Cassowary (Regular Show) * David (Regular Show) * Bill Cipher * Richard Buckner * Night Owl * Master Prank Caller * Party Pete * Devimon, Etemon, Myotismon, Dark Masters & Apocalymon * Dark Matter and Dark Nebula * Dark Oak and the Metarex * The Storm King * The Mean Six * King Sombra * Trigon * Ego * Megatron, Lockdown, The Fallen and the Decepticons * Tai Lung, Lord Shen & Kai * The Unicorns (Regular Show) * D-Reaper * Red Death * Grimmel the Grisly * Broseph Chillaxton * Capicola Gang * Carlocks * Master Prank Caller * Frank Jones * Promise Pie * Quillgin * The Old Men in Bayou (Regular Show) * Captain Phasma * SpaceGodzilla, King Ghidorah, Destoroyah, Hedorah, Megaguirus, Gigan, Orga, MechaGodzilla, Monster X/Keizer Ghidorah, Skullcrawler and M.U.T.O. * Black T-Rex * Baby * Doom Ma Geddon * Doug MacFarland * Mitsuru Shinehara * Rich Steve * Kalabar * The Black Samurai * The Surfing Dudes (Regular Show: Catching the Wave) * Jackie Carmichael * Jerry (Regular Show: Death Kwon-Do Livery) * One-Eye * Lord Farquaad * Fairy Godmother * Prince Charming * Monster House * Puppetino Trivia *This movie is based of Regular Show: Exit 9B and Sonic Forces. Scenes *Opening (Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie) *At the Bahai Bay *With Tino and Sunset Shimmer *- *Bahai Bay Attack *Six Months Later *Finding Carver/Carver's Memories Restored *Sneaking in the Evil Empire *Finding Tish/Tish's Memories Restored *Finding Lor/Lor's Memories Restored *The Masters of Evil's ultimate plan *Finding Mana/Mana's Memories Restored *Finding King Allfire/King Allfire's Memories Restored *Finding Dawn/Dawn's Memories Restored *Finding May/May's Memories Restored *Finding Max/Max's Memories Restored *Finding Iris/Iris' Memories Restored *Finding Daphne Blake/Daphne's Memories Restored *Finding Lucario/Lucario's Memories Restored *- *- *- *Heroes eating Lunch *Infinite attacks the heroes *The Heroes reunites the 100 Arce Wood Rebel Alliance *- *- *Messing up the Mission/Argument/Tino leaves the group *The plan to stop the Masters of Evil *Heroes Gets Captured *Resurrected Villains Army Appears *Final Battle (Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie) *Heroes vs The Masters of Evil *Reversing the Portal/The Bahai Bay is Saved *Ending (Tino's Adventures Chronicles: The Movie) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles Category:Movies Category:Tino's Adventures Chronicles movies